Past is Past
by EggrollEmpress
Summary: The High Priest Seto, is in love. She's beautiful, and loves him back. But these two aren't the only ones in love...what will happen to the lifelong friendship between the High Priest and the Pharaoh when Seto learns the Pharaoh has betrayed him?
1. Nightmares

**Past is **_**Past **_**- Chapter 1: Nightmares**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

_Flashback (about a month ago)_

Priest Seto looked outside his window. He knew the girl that he loved, also loved him back. She was a daughter of a noble in the land of Egypt, she was a beautiful girl. Her hair was shoulder length and was a rich brown color, she had loving blue eyes, that made Seto melt when she cried. She loved dance, they had danced together in the garden many times, Seto was not as skilled but she loved how he attempted. They loved each other to no end, her name was Téa.

Everyone knew about their love and urged them to wed, but since they were only seventeen and eighteen, Seto thought it would be better to hold off their wedding until they were a little older. She agreed with him, they never slept together, and they never slept with someone else. It was perfect, it was a bit annoying how the elders would coo about the two, but other than that it was perfect.

The Pharaoh, also knew about the love these two shared, he knew about their wedding plans. It irritated him. He liked Téa as well, but not like Seto, he liked her body. He wanted her to serve as his queen, and give him an heir, but one thing, one vital thing, stood in his way, Seto. He could get any girl he chose, but his choice was already taken. The girl never gave in and betrayed her lover, not once after many failed attempts he had in secret. She of course told Seto what the Pharaoh was doing and how it scared her. She said it would be better if they wed sooner so she wouldn't have to deal with the disgusting Pharaoh.

Seto cared about Téa with all his heart, and agreed to be married next week. She hugged him tightly and thanked him. With that she turned and skipped back to her chambers. Seto couldn't help but stand there and stare at how she was so beautiful and graceful. He felt proud of himself to have her become his wife, he had worked hard for everything he had, some people even came and told him secretly, that he would've been a better Pharaoh. Which was true, the Pharaoh cared for his land but Seto was the one in charge of the armies. Seto made sure all necessary arrangements had been made, in order for their country to conquer their foes. This led the country to great victories, which all the credit had gone to the Pharaoh, who graciously accepted it instead of giving the credit to his High Priest.

Seto was a little angered at this action but shrugged it off, he knew he was the one who led them to victory, that was all that mattered. He was a hard worker all his life, he was a child who had no father. He didn't know where he went, but he still strived to be the best he could, and even better than that, it was his nature. Seto knew if his father had seen him now he would've have been so proud, especially with whom he was going to marry.

* * *

><p>As Seto looked out of his window, he walked out onto his balcony which had a perfect view of the entire palace courtyard. He saw a mysterious shape robed in black slink across. Seto took immediate action, he thought it might be a thief or an assassin, and decided it would be better to stop them. Seto vaulted off of his balcony and silently landed behind the intruder. The person was wearing a hood so he couldn't see if it was a man or a woman. Seto, being a tall person with a strong build, came up behind the person and got them in a head lock. He heard a gasp, Seto was strong and tall enough to lift the person right of the ground by a few inches. The person did seem more heavy than a girl so he assumed it was a man. Seto reached for the hood and pulled it down, now it was Seto's turn to gasp.<p>

"Pharaoh! My apologies!" Seto was confused, and his expression showed it.

"Calm down, High Priest! What is the meaning of grabbing me in a head lock?"

"Well you had a black robe on sire, I thought you were a thief or an intruder. You didn't have your hood down, so I didn't know it was you…" Seto made a gesture towards the Pharaoh's ridiculous hair, after all it was blonde, black, and violet.

"Very well then, be on your way."

"I do have one question for you though sire. Why are you out here, dressed like that?" Seto looked at him expectantly.

"If you must know I am going to visit someone in their chambers."

"If you don't mind me asking, who?"

The Pharaoh shifted on his feet, this was his best friend and most trusted ally, not to mention the tallest and most intimidating person in Egypt. If he found out he was going to his lover's chambers in hope to get her to ditch Seto, well he didn't want to think about that…

"Pharaoh? Who is it?" Seto was beginning to get impatient. "Never mind, if you need me sire I shall be going to my bride's chambers. I'm wishing her a good night. Good evening Pharaoh." And with that the tall figure sauntered over to his bride's chambers.

The Pharaoh sighed in relief, but was scared. He was almost caught by Seto, his best friend and most trusted ally, when he was going to his bride's chambers. For the past week, he had been visiting her in hope of getting her to change her mind about Seto and marry him instead. Too no avail though, she was loyal and deeply loved the High Priest. She would not let anyone stand in the way of their love, the Pharaoh was attracted by her feistiness, the more he wanted her to be his. Alas, she would not deal with him and shoved him out of her chambers, night after night, much to the Pharaoh's disappointment.

He knew she would tell the High Priest of what he had been doing to her, which was probably the reason why they were going to be wed the following week. This thought made the Pharaoh scowl, he didn't have much time to make her his.

The High Priest walked to his bride's chambers, confused about the Pharaoh.

* * *

><p>She saw him coming and ran to meet him.<p>

"Seto!" she squealed.

"Hello Téa!" They had a long embrace.

She noticed his face had gone from brooding to joy when he saw her.

"Seto, what's wrong?" she always knew when something was wrong with him, he admired her for it.

"I just had the Pharaoh in a head lock…" she giggled at the thought, she could picture it though, Seto was a tall strong man, he could easily lift the Pharaoh off the ground.

"Why would you do that?" her eyes danced with a soft blue glow.

He smiled, "He was dressed in black robes, so I thought he was an intruder and decided to go stop him. After I caught him I asked him why he was dressed like that sneaking around the courtyard. Apparently he was going to visit someone in their chambers."

Téa lost color in her face, she looked around frantically, and grabbed Seto's arm. "This way!" she whispered urgently. He followed her to her chambers.

After arriving in the safety of her chambers Seto asked, "Do you mind telling me what **that **was about?"

Téa took a deep breath, "Well remember how I told you the Pharaoh kept coming here and harassing me?" Seto nodded, the thought of his best friend doing that to his lover made him infuriated, Téa saw the rage in his eyes as he kept the rest of himself cool and collected.

"Of course, how could I forget." Seto had his fists clenched and he spoke by gritting his teeth. Téa saw how much he cared about the situation and grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes.

"I believe he was coming to my chambers to try and get me to leave you…" she was choking on her words, and she spoke in a timid voice before she knew it tears were streaming down her face. Seto watched her tears, whenever she cried he thought he would melt from her sadness. He didn't like seeing her crying or sad for that matter, she was always a kind, happy person. More of his opposite, which was probably why they had an attraction to each other, they completed the other. He grabbed her and held her close rubbing her back affectionately.

"It will be alright, once we are married the Pharaoh can't do anything to us. If he does it will prove how much of a pig he is and he will lose the respect of his people. He would probably get thrown out of the throne." he chuckled to himself at the last part, _thrown out of the throne…hah! _

Téa looked up at Seto and smiled, he always knew how to make her smile again.

They held each other for a few more minutes until Seto interrupted.

"I will leave to your sleep, good night beautiful."

"Good night Seto."

With that the young man walked out with a smile pressed on his lips. Her eyes followed him affectionately, he was tall, strong, smart, and more importantly hers.

"Well I thought he would never leave."

Téa froze, it was the Pharaoh.

"Get out of HERE!" her scream pierced the night air. The Pharaoh walked up to her and hushed her.

"Now now Téa! Don't be that way. We both know that you like me, and that you have been attracted to me for a very long time." He grinned at his own stupid remark.

"Where would you get that idea?" She looked at him incredulously.

He inched closer, but she slid away.

"C'mon Téa, just a kiss. It won't hurt…" he walked up to her but she moved away quickly. She screamed again, it was high pitched and very hurtful to the ears.

* * *

><p>Seto turned suddenly at the sound of a scream, he was already in the courtyard, but he knew who screamed and his long legs ran to Téa's chambers. When he was just a few feet from her chambers he heard another scream, it was high pitched and dangerous to those around. He knew it was her last defense and picked up the pace.<p>

He reached her room, he stood there for a minute and recognized the Pharaoh, he was grabbing her and trying to pull her closer. An instinct surged up inside Seto's body and with rage he ran to the Pharaoh and tackled him to the ground. He had a fist fight, but Seto was better trained, since he trained the armies, and the Pharaoh usually relied on his guards or his Shadow Monsters.

"High Priest! GET OFF OF ME NOW!" the Pharaoh growled to his right hand man.

"Never! You betrayed me! Our friendship! How could you do that?" Seto was clearly more bigger and heavier, the Pharaoh was at his mercy, not that Seto had any for him.

"Seto! PLEASE! She was using me! She used her seductive charm against me!" The Pharaoh lied, through his teeth.

Seto was smart and knew the Pharaoh was lying, "If that were true why would she be screaming at you?"

The Pharaoh was smart to pick Seto as his right hand man, he was very intelligible, but he made a very bad enemy. Nobody **ever **crossed him, not even the elders or the Pharaoh until now.

"Please, Seto. It was my fault…" the Pharaoh whimpered and cowered in fear of what would happen to him.

Seto still had rage in his eyes, but stood up, he kept a foot on the Pharaoh's chest to keep him from standing as well.

"You are a very fortunate man Pharaoh. I was your friend, I trusted you, I even allowed you to take **my **credit…" the Pharaoh winced, "But you betrayed me, you have brought misfortune to your country…"

* * *

><p><em>End flashback (Present)<em>

The Pharaoh woke up sweating, he turned to his side and saw his prize sleeping there, she didn't seem at peace. He knew she hated him with all her heart, especially for all the heartbreak he caused her. He couldn't help himself he wanted Téa. He had kept her as a concubine. Sometimes he hated himself for what he had done, to her, and to his best friend. It was almost a month ago but it was fresh in his mind all the events that led up to this point in his life.

She, of course, was still loyal to Seto, wherever he was. She never did anything with the Pharaoh, she just laid under all the covers and fell asleep, if he tried to do anything to her, she kicked him where it hurt. So eventually he just gave up, which was what caused all these bad memories to return. She would have been the same spunky, fun girl if…if Seto were still here…she loved the High Priest, but after his disappearance she cried herself to sleep every night.

The Pharaoh tried to be nice, and learned she still believed that Seto was going to save her from this "prison" as she put it, that he would return for her and they would finally be married. When she spoke of this her eyes got a dreamy carefree look, as if nothing else mattered to her, except maybe the day the Pharaoh would die a painful death.

The Pharaoh felt like this was too severe of a punishment for him to endure, he had ruined someone else's happy ending with his own lust for the same girl. Deep down he knew Seto truly deserved Téa, he cared about her with all his life. He worked hard for all that he had, and ended up throwing all of it away because of some bratty Pharaoh, who barely ever lifted a finger to anything. He felt truly sorry for what he had done, but the past was past, there was nothing he could do now.

Quietly the Pharaoh spoke out loud, "I am truly sorry Seto…" he ducked his head in shame, as he saw the beauty beside him stir. Seto deserved her, and the kingdom. He could've lead their people to greater achievements, he would be the greatest Pharaoh known, and would be remembered for millennia. But he ruined it, he ruined his friendship, he lost a great ally, he destroyed his friend's love life. Seto was quite loyal, no matter how many women threw their love to him, he rejected them in the kindest way. He would never look at any other woman besides Téa.

The Pharaoh cursed at himself for destroying the pure soul of his friend.

Seto's threat was also true, the country was becoming turmoil, slowly. There wasn't much the guards could do, since they weren't trained properly like their predecessors, who had been sent to fight in another country. Pharaoh knew this was because the one who trained his armies and lead them was no longer here.

It was all _**his **_fault…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the wait! I was a little bit delayed with schoolwork, I want to thank the people who have been reading all the stuff I've written, like <em>Bad Boy<em>. To make up for the delay I have uploaded Chapter Two already! So three things, read, enjoy, and REVIEW!**


	2. Guilt

**Past is **_**Past **_**- Chapter 2: Guilt**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

The Pharaoh woke up early, thanks to the fact he couldn't fall asleep. When Téa woke up shortly after himself she sneered.

"Did you sleep well, _Pharaoh_?" the hatred seeped out, it was obvious he didn't since he had deep purple sags under his eyes.

The Pharaoh sighed, he was used to this behavior. He received it from many women, and even some of his council that held deep respect for Seto. Even in his absence.

"Aren't we just in the best mood this morning?"

Téa ignored him and got up and left his chambers, he knew where she was going. She always went to his late High Priest's chambers, every morning. In hope of some trace, _**any **_trace, that Seto had been there. She would always seem to have a depressed look afterwards.

That afternoon, the Pharaoh decided to visit the priest's chambers, maybe to reassure himself, maybe out of pure curiosity, or maybe out of guilt. He could have woke up that morning and his friend would be busy at work in the palace. His actions destroyed that.

He cautiously opened the door to his friend's old chambers. All he saw was a thin layer of dust on just about all the furniture, except the bed. Where Téa always came to sleep and cry her heart out, that was exactly where he found her. Curled up in a ball wrapped in one of Seto's robes, sleeping softly, the Pharaoh couldn't help but notice the tear stains that marked her pretty face.

Guilt washed over him, he quickly and frantically looked over the room to find any sort of clue that might tell him where his friend was.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback (day after)<em>

The Pharaoh woke up feeling sore all over his body, he remembered the fist fight he shared with his best friend. His aches and pains hurt so much he decided to stay in bed. Until a servant rushed to him and urgently announced, "Pharaoh! High Priest Seto…he…he…"

"Spit it out!" The arrogant Pharaoh shouted.

The servant got scared and turned away to speak softly, "He is…gone…"

The Pharaoh looked confused, "Gone?" he repeated, "What do you mean 'gone'?"

The servant sighed, "A priest went into his chambers this morning, to seek his council. He wasn't there, and his belongings were gone as well…"

The Pharaoh knew how little Seto had, just a few things. Those few things kept him going and made him a very strong person.

"All that was there was his palace robes, and his scrolls…everything else was gone as well."

The Pharaoh moaned as he tried to stand up he hurried out of his room quickly, towards Seto's. He was disappointed to find that the servant had been correct.

He hadn't even been able to apologize to his colleague, all that he remembered was their fight, his threat, then it all went black. He figured Seto knocked him unconscious, but had mercy enough to bring him to his room.

The Pharaoh felt disappointment for himself. He decided to search for Seto in all of their secret places they used as children in the palace. It was a pointless search, his friend was not on the palace grounds at least. In fury the Pharaoh punched a wall and collapsed into a heap on the floor. He started sobbing.

* * *

><p><em>End flashback (present)<em>

Téa woke up after having a feeling she was being watched, to her surprise it was the Pharaoh, the one person who caused her misery. She didn't want to think, look, or even hear one word out of that spiteful man's mouth. So she glared at him and left the room.

The Pharaoh expected that kind of response but decided not to try and talk to her. He decided to sit on the floor and rethink his memories again, to feel pain again. He sighed and fell into a deep sleep, like Téa had earlier. He felt more calm, he drowned out all his bad memories and remembered all the good ones.

The times he would go and play with Seto, when they were children of course. They would look silly if they played as older more mature people. The would always go to the garden and chase each other. Sometimes they would just sit and talk and joke. Which was what they did when they started taking more responsibility, in order to fulfill their future roles for their country.

If the Pharaoh ever needed to talk to someone he would talk to Seto, he would always come up with a logical solution. When the Pharaoh was cranky or sad Seto would always know how to cheer him up.

Like the day Pharaoh didn't get to eat any snacks, he got all cranky. Seto helped him by joking around and by keeping him distracted from his hungry stomach until it was time for dinner. When the pharaoh was still hungry, Seto gave him his ration of dessert. He told him, "Its alright, I wasn't too hungry for dessert. You can have it Yami." The Pharaoh took it, without really thanking his friend for his sacrifice. After all he knew it was Seto's favorite dessert, he even noticed his friend squirming at the table. He decided it was either the fact he gave away his favorite dessert to his friend, or that his friend didn't even thank him for the gift.

The Pharaoh sat up with a sigh, after reliving even the good memories with Seto, he noticed the mistakes on his part. To him it seemed Seto was quite flawless. He was tall, strong, obedient, independent, and logical. Everyone respected him, young and old. He was mostly mature, he was childish when they were playing, since he raised himself and his younger brother up. His younger brother, Mokubah, was always in the city now, ever since his older brother disappeared. Seto would always say that it was because of the elders in the palace he was raised right.

As the Pharaoh and Seto grew up, along with the other kids their age in the palace, they matured. Seto was a greatly respected person throughout the country, and he was only a young teenager. A pure genius, but was quite the ladies' man, he captured the heart of a certain brunette, at the age of thirteen.

The Pharaoh was excited for his friend when they started out, after a few years of liking each other, they finally made it official. As the Pharaoh saw the two develop he felt jealous. He wanted to be loved like that, by her.

It started to irritate him, to a point where he tried to seduce Téa. He felt more guilty, deep down he knew the only way to rid himself of his guilt was to apologize, and undo his wronging. Then he thought, _How am I supposed to apologize if he isn't here for me to apologize! _This made the Pharaoh curse profanities loudly, scaring away nearby servants.

The Pharaoh got up and stormed to the garden, hoping to meditate in the relaxing place.

He concluded he **must **find Seto, no matter what, or his mind would never be at peace. The problem, Seto didn't leave a trace as to where he might be…

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be full of Seto stuff...I'm using flashbacks to fill in the holes...Keep reading and reviewing please!<strong>


	3. Revelation

**Past is **_**Past **_**- Chapter 3: Revelation **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Téa always prayed to the gods that Seto would be safe. She thought he was alive, she just had a feeling in her gut that told her. When she left the palace, secretly, she would always try to find out anything new. If there was a new visitor in the city, she went to check it out. Téa knew the right person who could give her reliable information.

A friend she made a few years back, a little rugged and a big appetite but he was still a nice person. He was Joey, he was married to the prettiest woman in the city, Mai. If he went and did something wrong, she'd set him straight. Téa had a bumpy friendship with Mai, but if she needed to talk to someone, it would be her.

Joey was liked by the Pharaoh, but he had a bit of a difficult time with the high priest. They were always in a quarrel, but Joey and the priest cooled down. Joey did especially after the priest disappeared leaving his friend devastated. Hatred for the Pharaoh spread amongst all the friends of the couple.

Mai and Joey ran a stall of fine exotic clothes, mostly run by Mai. She made all the clothing and she took care of the finances, but if she needed more material, Joey was there in a flash. Téa took pride into her friend's work and bought almost all of her wardrobe there. Which boosted the popularity of the shop up to the nobles.

Mai and Joey were constantly sent to the palace to fit new robes for the nobles. Which is how Téa got most of her outside news, on special occasions she left to go to their place, like the day Seto disappeared. They were a caring and compassionate couple and took her in and helped her.

* * *

><p>This morning Téa left the Pharaoh's chambers for Seto's. When she walked in and still found no trace, she started to cry. She grabbed the robe that he left behind, and wrapped herself in it. She cried herself into a deep sleep, the Pharaoh came later and saw her sadness. When she woke up he was there, she glared at him and stormed off. This time he didn't know where she went.<p>

She went to her chambers and grabbed a cloak, then she snuck out of the palace and into the city. Téa decided to go to her friends, Joey and Mai, to see if there was any news. Little did she know today would be the happiest day of her life.

As Téa walked into the shop she yelled, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

She heard some bustling in the back of the shop, followed by giggles, and playfulness. Téa walked to see what it was, to her surprise it was Joey kissing Mai. Téa looked at them in surprise, and she felt her heart shatter. She could've been kissing Seto like that, if he were still here and they were married. Out of embarrassment and for intruding their personal moment Téa backed up.

Mai noticed Téa scurry away, and quickly pushed Joey away to see what was wrong with her friend. Joey got a disappointed look on his face, but obeyed. He walked out of the shop into the busy market square.

"Téa? Téa honey, where are you?" Mai called out.

Téa poked her head out, Mai walked to her with grace.

"There you are! What can I do for you?"

Téa took a deep breath, "First, some servants are going to need new purple banquet robes." Mai nodded, getting business like with her expression. Téa continued, "Second, is there…any news…about…" she choked on her words, she still couldn't bear it, especially after seeing Mai and Joey kiss.

Mai understood her friend's pain, she gave her brunette friend a tight hug.

"It's ok honey, good news for you, maybe…Joey might have some news for you on that one. Since he buys my supplies, he gets out of the shop more than me. Which is a good thing, before we were married men were always talking to me." She made a disgusted face at the thought of the men.

Téa smiled at her friend, and her quirky attitude. She felt her heart leap at the thought of good news, she hadn't really ever had good news. The last time she had good news was when Seto agreed to get married. The joy she felt then was greater than the joy now but she felt excited.

Mai felt happy to see her friend smiling, she couldn't remember the last time the sweet girl smiled. She usually saw her brooding, probably about the death of the Pharaoh. She wanted him to die a slow painful, very painful, death. Everyone knew it, everyone knew how much she wanted him to suffer, like he made her and Seto suffer. Even the Pharaoh himself knew she hated him, and wanted him to pay for his actions. He even wanted to pay for his actions, it was a good thing the whole country didn't know about what the Pharaoh did, only a group of people knew and they kept their tongues silent.

"Now listen, before you get too excited. I think you should get a new outfit, my treat. I have extra blue material…" she saw her friend's eyes light up, she knew it was Seto and Téa's favorite color, considering it was the color of their eyes.

* * *

><p>After having Téa fitted with a new outfit, Joey returned. Apparently he went grocery shopping. He was nearly mauled by Téa as he entered his home.<p>

"Téa! Calm down! Jeez!"

"Joey! Mai told me you might have news for me…"

Joey gave his beautiful wife a look, but softened at his friend's happy face. He hadn't see that face since Seto disappeared.

"Well…"

"Oh Joey! Tell ME!"

"Maybe you should look…" he moved from the doorway, giving the excited girl a chance to peer outside. All she saw was a guy about their age, he was standing next to a horse with a peculiar mark on its side. The man had a cloak on so she couldn't distinguish his features.

Téa's face fell, "Who is he?"

"Why don't you ask him…" Joey had a sly smile on his face.

Téa gave him a look, but did as she was told. When she walked outside Mai approached her husband.

"Is it him?"

"Oh yes, it is. I would know that attitude anywhere."

"When did you find him?"

"Grocery shopping. I told him to follow me since I knew Téa was here."

Mai hugged her husband as they watched the girl walk up to Seto.

* * *

><p>"Hello, are you new here?"<p>

The figure stop brushing his horse, Téa soon realized the horse was Seto's. The strange mark on the side gave it away.

"No actually. This was my hometown. I'm visiting, someone very special to me."

Téa turned the figure to face her, and she bursted into joy.

"Seto?"

"Yes, I'm here beautiful."

She grabbed him around the neck and held him tightly.

"Oh I missed you! You wouldn't believe what I've been through!"

"Yes I could…I will never leave you again."

Téa looked him over and over, after not seeing him for a month. She had so many questions burst into her mind, but decided to wait for a better time to ask them.

"Listen, I can't stay at the palace, not yet. So I will be staying with Joey and Mai."

She nodded, she started to cry. He was alive! Alive! She knew he would! Oh how she wanted to tell everyone that he still lived, but she knew it would be against his wishes.

The young couple walked into the exotic shop. Seto thanked Joey and Mai for caring for Téa. They nodded and Joey helped Seto bring his horse to a stable.

After the men left the store, Téa plopped onto a chair, "Mai! I can't believe it! He's alive! My Seto is ALIVE! Oh, I knew he was! Now the Pharaoh will pay! I have Seto back, nothing will hurt us now!" she closed her eyes and smiled.

Mai looked at her friend, she understood her feelings. She felt that way about Joey, though they never had to endure what those two did. She had sympathy but was extremely happy for her friend.

"So how do we get him in the palace? I mean, I'm not quite sure what will happen. I am quite glad he has returned, but how is this plan going to work? What is the plan anyway?"

Téa thought about it, and shrugged it off with a beaming smile. "I'm sure he has it all worked out! You know how much of a genius he is!" The brunette let out a deep relaxed sigh and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, the door let out a creak and the girl shot up with enthusiasm. Joey walked in and went to the living area of the blonde couple. Mai followed him, while Seto entered the shop. With Joey and Mai in the other room, it left the separated couple some time alone.

He removed his hood, and took off his cloak. Which revealed rugged peasant clothes, that clung tightly to his well formed body. As he turned to face his lover, she bounded toward him, and gave him a huge hug.

"Oh Seto! I've missed you SO much! Please tell me! Where have you disappeared to?"

He hugged her back and replied, "Fulfilling the promise I made to the oh so "mighty" pharaoh…"

She looked up at him, his deep blue eyes were mysterious and had a strange tint in them. She didn't mind it, she just held him tighter to make sure he was there and would never leave her again.

Still curious she persisted, "But Seto, where would that be?"

He looked into her blue eyes, they were glittering with tears. He read her eyes, something he learned to do a long time ago. They told him she had been through so much heartbreak and misery. But they now spoke of joy, pure happiness.

He gave her an answer after a few moments of reading her eyes.

"I have journeyed to other countries, our enemy countries. I have done some things there that aggravated them, they now have decided to declare war upon us. I knew the plan would work. The pharaoh sent in the men I trained, I made sure none would be killed. I wouldn't like that, but the plan was to get the pharaoh to replace the men I trained with new guards. Ones that were not as properly trained as the originals. In secret, right under the pharaoh's nose, I was creating chaos in our dear city. Which the new guards didn't know how to overpower, which is making the pharaoh lose his power bit by bit."

When Téa gave him a confused look, he sighed and continued.

"The people are beginning to get suspicious, and are losing their faith in their king. I have done this to make him realize how much he truly needed me. I have easily survived without him, but it was not the same for him. He most likely feels guilt and misery. Just what I wanted. Just what WE wanted."

Seto stroked her hair and just closed his eyes, smiling at his well planned victory.

Téa interrupted once again, "Seto! It's marvelous! Oh! You are truly a genius, how I wish you were our pharaoh!"

He let out a laugh, which Téa hadn't heard in a long time.

"Now Téa the point of this was to teach the pharaoh how to be better. I would never take his place, I mean have you seen how many concubines he keeps?" He let out another laugh, but Téa shuddered. This action didn't go unnoticed by the tall young man.

"Téa? Is there something wrong?"

She looked up at him, and choked out, "He…he kept me…as one…"

Seto gave her a look of sheer horror.

He started to breath heavily, and Téa felt his heart rate increase greatly which worried her deeply.

Seto collapsed on the floor, which made Téa shriek.

"Seto! Seto! Oh no! No! Don't please Seto!"

* * *

><p>Her pleas were no use he was knocked out cold, from shock of the words of his woman. The one he made a promise to that he would never sleep with any other woman, and here she slept with the pharaoh the fiend that destroyed their<p>

relationship a month ago.

Mai handed Téa a bowl of cold water and a cloth, while Joey hauled the six foot man onto the guest bed. Téa let out small sobs, and was assured by Mai that he was fine, he just passed out.

"Oh Mai! I should've NEVER told him what the Pharaoh did to me!" She began to sob again.

"Téa don't say that, he would have to learn eventually. Besides, I'm sure he'll probably plan revenge to the Pharaoh for doing such a thing to you! I think you should clear it up though, he might think you actually did _things _with that fiend."

Téa looked up, her eyes slightly puffy and red. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Now, you should wipe his face with that cloth. Its very hot outside and I'm guessing he's been traveling all day."

Joey cut in with a random remark, "I wonder if he eats as much as I do…"

The girls gave him a strange look, and started laughing. The only thing Joey thought of besides Mai, his stomach.

"You don't have to worry about that Joey, he eats the amount a NORMAL human being eats." Mai laughed at her friend's remark, but Joey looked confused. His face began to redden.

Mai rolled her eyes at her husband and explained, "Joey, it was a joke. Have a sense of humor!"

Joey was about to speak until Seto stirred. The High Priest sat up and growled.

"I'll kill him…with my bare hands!", the words came out in a hiss.

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"That's not a threat, it's a PROMISE!" He stood up and grabbed his cloak. He was about to walk outside, but Téa held his arm in a firm grip.

"Seto! STOP! Think about what you just said! He was your best friend!"

"He betrayed me! Where is our friendship? Last I checked HE threw it away!"

Téa felt her eyes begin to water, and he softened.

"Please let me explain! He tried to get me to do things with him, but I never gave in. I kicked him where you told me to." Seto smiled at the thought of Téa kicking the Pharaoh in his sensitive region.

"So you never did anything with him?"

She shook her head. Seto gave her a hug.

"Thank you for being loyal."

"I'm not the only one! After you disappeared the entire council blamed the Pharaoh, and thought of it as an omen! They are all quite loyal to you, we all gave him an angry attitude! No one trusts him there, except maybe his sluttish concubines."

Seto let out a deep laugh, "Now who is more favorable? That's what happens when you betray the person who is practically your right hand!"

Mai cleared her throat, "Well if you look outside you'll see the sun is setting so, I suggest our noble lady here should head on back to the palace. Tell the servants I will come tomorrow to fit their new purple robes. I'll bring along Joey and Seto if they want to. I could use some helpers."

The men nodded their heads.

"Téa I'll accompany you home." Seto offered.

"Alright, thank you for everything!" Téa gave the blonde couple a big hug and grabbed her cloak and walked out with Seto into the now empty market square.

After the couple left Mai let out a sigh and said, "Ah, young love."

With that she led Joey to their bedroom to sleep.

* * *

><p>After reaching the palace walls, Téa gave Seto a kiss on the cheek.<p>

"Goodnight Seto."

"Goodnight Téa." He watched as she crept back into the palace, Seto waited until she was safely behind the walls before walking back to Mai's store.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok...so Seto is back...I'm thinking about where I'm going to go with this so please be patient if I don't upload sooner...I was being a bit lazy so I didn't upload this one until now...so read, enjoy, and of course REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Issues

**Past is **_**Past **_**- Chapter 4: Issues**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Téa slipped out of the palace walls more frequently, to visit Seto. On one of her visits Mokubah bounded into the room and was grinning ear to ear.

"Seto! Seto! I did what you told me to! It worked! The plan worked!" Mokubah was bursting with enthusiasm.

Seto merely nodded his head, "Excellent."

Téa, who was bewildered to what was happening, looked back and forth at the two brothers.

"What did you tell him to do Seto?"

"Have you ever wondered where Mokubah," Seto ruffled the younger brother's hair, "went when he left the palace walls during my absence?"

Téa thought about it and admitted, "Honestly nobody cared. Everyone figured it was his way of dealing with grief, I was too busy dealing with my grief to bother with Mokubah. It sounds selfish but I missed you Seto. Without you there life was terrible! I was beginning to think that life was being unfair to me!"

Seto gave her a comforting hug.

"Well, Mokubah can explain where he's been." Seto gave his younger brother an encouraging smile.

"Well, at first it was a way to deal with grief. Until I figured out where Seto really was! He was lurking in alleys and such! I was staring into the fountain in the market square, when I saw a hooded figure's reflection in the water. His eyes were covered, which if I had seen them it would've been a dead giveaway. I thought he was watching me so when he started to shuffle into the crowd I decided to follow him. I followed him all the way to the city gates, where he mounted his horse. I recognized the horse to be Seto's, so I decided to find out who this shady guy was. I walked right in front of him and from my level I could see into his hood, he had Seto's blue eyes. He was staring me down, I must've made an expression that made Seto realize I discovered who he was. So he dismounted and walked to me."

Seto rested a large hand on Mokubah's shoulder.

"I'll take over from here. In the market square, I was getting the last of my supplies when I spotted Mokubah. He was staring into the fountain I used to take him to when he was little. I couldn't help it I watched him, it made me almost return to the palace remembering my brother and you Téa. Seeing him so sad, I wanted to pull my hood down and tell him I was alright. I couldn't though, I just couldn't. It would ruin all my preparations. I made a great deal of sacrifices. I do regret some, but things are going to get worse before things start to get better. After I dismounted, I knew it would be alright to show him it was me. After all we were alone. Mokubah had already figured it out anyway. I walked up to him…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback (at the city gates, over a month ago)<em>

Seto looked around before dismounting his horse. His brother was gazing up at him, he decided it would be safer coming clean.

Mokubah spoke almost inaudibly, "Seto…"

Seto pulled his hood down, and Mokubah's face broke into a grin as his ran to his brother.

"Seto! I knew you were still here!"

"Mokubah, I knew you'd be the one to figure out my disguise. Did you hear how fast the news spread? I heard a simple fisherman speaking about me, 'Did you hear? The High Priest Seto is missing! I heard it has something to do with the Pharaoh, he cheated a deal with the Priest or something.' Its quite sad how not even the palace walls can hold secrets."

Mokubah laughed at the accent Seto made during his impersonation, he gave Seto a tight hug.

"Seto where are you going? Why are you leaving? Why did you leave without telling me, or even Téa?"

Seto felt a pang inside, he hadn't told Téa of his whereabouts. It made him burn inside that his brother was so concerned, it was difficult to stay strong with his brother looking at him, he was too adorable for his own good. Seto knew how much his brother admired him, so he decided to tell Mokubah his plans.

"I am going away, for a short time. I will return in two weeks, I want you to meet me at the fountain at noon. I am leaving because the Pharaoh betrayed me, I must make him realize he shouldn't have done that. I need to show him how much he relied on me. I wanted to leave without a trace so even if you or Téa were interrogated the Pharaoh wouldn't know where I was, or planning to be. Since I have told you this, you can't tell anyone about me, not one word. Not even Téa. Mokubah, can I trust you with this task?"

"But Seto, why can't I tell Téa? Didn't you see her this morning? She was bawling her eyes out!"

Seto closed his eyes, and lowered his head. In the shadows he hid, and watched. He stood there watching the one he loved cry over him, he could've comforted her. He could've done something to let her know that he was fine that she had nothing to worry about. Instead he stood by, and watched. Seto decided to take precautions, if she didn't know where he was her sadness would be genuine, and he would never be caught.

"Yes, yes Mokubah. I did see her. I saw her crying. It pains me but it is for a greater good, her suffering will not be gone to waste. When all of this is over, we'll be married. Maybe we'll move out of Egypt! No no, she wouldn't like that. Maybe just traveling. Mokubah, don't tell her. I know it sounds wrong but, it's just not the right time. Take care brother, and watch out for Téa. You will be my eyes and ears while I'm gone. If you find anything out about the Pharaoh, tell me when I return. I must go now. Goodbye for now."

"Goodbye Seto." Mokubah sniffled.

They had a long embrace.

* * *

><p><em>End flashback (Present)<em>

Téa, who had been listening intently had a few questions popping in her head.

When the story finished she asked the big one on her mind.

"What do you mean it wasn't the right time?"

"It wasn't."

"Seto, what does it MEAN?"

Seto sighed, "I didn't think it was the best time to tell you, I thought it would be better to tell you now. I didn't want the people in the palace to see you walking around calm as can be, since you knew that I was fine. It would seem as if you didn't care about me, that you were just using me."

Téa gaped at the thought of using Seto, but nodded her head in agreement. She understood why Seto had done what he had done.

"I'm sorry Mokubah, but I honestly think you did a terrible job as Seto's 'eyes and ears'. I didn't see you at all, and EVERYONE in the palace knew that the Pharaoh kept me as a concubine. If so that would mean you, so why was Seto so shocked when I told him about it? You were supposed to tell him anything new with the Pharaoh."

Mokubah shifted on his feet, "Yes. I did know about it. I didn't want to tell Seto, I just couldn't pull up enough courage to tell him. I didn't know how to put it into words…"

Téa gave him a hug, "Its alright. There's nothing to worry about. Besides, I am no longer a concubine. Every time the Pharaoh requests me in his quarters I don't come. I send one of the women he HIRED for that job to his bed."

Although Téa didn't see his face, Seto was wearing a signature smirk. With his arms crossed. Téa turned around and gave Seto a tight hug. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, it was Mai.

"Knock knock! Hi Mokubah! I have some treats for you! Seto do you mind helping Joey unload some of the wares? Please, it would be a big help. He's trying to be macho, again, even though he's not that strong." Mai gave Seto a pleading look.

Seto nodded, "It's the least I could do."

After Seto left to help Joey, the girls steered Mokubah to Mai's kitchen.

"Mokubah would you like some -?"

"No thank you, but would it be alright if I had a cup of milk?"

Mai blushed at how formal the young boy was, "Why of course."

"Thank you."

While Mai poured Mokubah some milk, she started to gossip with Téa.

"Téa you would not believe it!"

"Believe what Mai?"

"It's so unbelievable! The silk trader, my competition, started rumors about me! He said that I used to be a prostitute before I married Joey. Which is how I got so many customers and even how I met Joseph!"

"Why would he say that?"

"Oh, I don't know. I think that's was the trader the nobles used to go to. Before you popularized my store."

"Oh that guy. He was gross. I never went to him, but I know of servants who got fitted there. They told me that he touched them inappropriately to fit them. I'm surprised if he still has any customers."

"That is sick! You know what he also said?"

"What did he say?"

"He said that to bring in more customers, I would do things."

"What things?"

Mai eyed Mokubah, which made Téa understand she couldn't say it in front of a child.

"Oh, um. Say Mokubah, why don't you go see what's taking the guys so long?"

"Alright Téa."

When Mokubah left, Mai continued.

"He said that I would strip for my customers, or something. You know? Like wear skimpy clothes outside and draw attention to my shop!"

"That's so horrible! Mai! How did you even find out about these rumors?"

"I have a few friends. The man I buy my supplies from also supplies that silk trader. He told me, and I told Joey. Joey got extremely mad. His face got bright red! It was scary he said that he would handle it."

"When exactly?"

"You know when I said that he was unloading the wares to Seto?"

"Yes…"

Mai had a nervous laugh, "Well, he's actually going to pay that guy a visit. I thought it'd be safer if Seto was there. You know? He could help Joey, and keep him in place."

"Oh Mai! We have to go after them before something bad happens!"

"Come on follow me!"

* * *

><p>Mai locked up her shop and the girls ran through the streets towards the silk trader's shop. When they were outside they heard Joey cursing at the merchant.<p>

"You are sick! Why in the hell would you start a rumor about my wife? Is it because your customers switched to her after you "fitted" them? Hmm, oh wait I mean TOUCHED them!" Joey's voice rose, scaring away whatever customers lingered in the silk trader's shop.

The silk trader growled, "How dare you-!"

"How dare you! Starting rumors about more successful businesses!"

Seto cut in, "That is pretty unwise, unless you have no secrets or faults. In your case you do have secrets." Seto made his voice loud enough that people in the streets could hear.

"Your big secret is that you TOUCH your customers! No wonder they decided to go to someone more professional!"

Joey got a cocky grin, "Not to mention someone better looking."

The silk trader gaped at the two, these men had come to insult him and scare away what few customers he had left. Seeing ahead he knew that his business was about to go under. With a rush of fury he ran towards the taller one.

"ARGHHHHHH!"

Seto dodged the enraged merchant and let him collide into a wall. Then he grabbed him and held him in a lock, five inches above the ground. While Joey came over and started to punch him. The merchant's pleas were quieted when Mai and Téa walked in.

Mai watched her face showed false horror, but hidden in her eyes it showed she was extremely tempted to join her husband.

"Joey! What are you doing?"

Joey turned to Mai, "What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're beating the crap out of him!"

"Exactly." Joey continued to beat him. To his surprise Mai came over to him and grabbed his fists.

"No Joseph. We don't stoop to his level. We don't retaliate with violence. We just continue to do business better than him." She turned to the man, "You, you, you sick, you sick, I dare say it! You sick BASTARD! How could you start lies about me like that! Why? What did I ever do to you!"

The merchant laughed, "What did you ever do to me? What did you ever do to me! Oh you wench!"

He cackled, with every word he spat.

"You whore! You stole my customers, showing yourself to my customers they left me in a heartbeat!"

Mai gaped at the offensive words he called her, Joey was seething with rage gave him a hard kick in his crotch.

"Hurt me all you want! I know you did something to my customers!"

"Me? I didn't do a thing! I started out small! I just sold clothing to who wanted them! I didn't do any bribing! I'm a fair business women, and people like my style of fashion! My-!"

The merchant spat, "Your fashion? HAH! Good one! Your fashion is the fashion of any prostitute!"

At that point Mai's eyes were watering up, she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't like being called those names, she didn't like being called unfair. Everything she worked for, she had pushed herself to her limit and beyond.

Téa decided to step in, she noticed Mai was starting to lose it. Her eyes were starting to get red and puffy.

"Now listen here mister! She never did anything wrong! See this robe I'm wearing? She designed it and sewed it all together by hand! I'm the reason she is so successful! I live in the palace, and I bought all my robes at her shop. I popularized her store to the nobles! They liked them a lot, so they decided to buy all their robes there! Don't you ever accuse her of being something she isn't! She worked hard for everything she has you miserable cretin!"

The merchant just stared at the woman, his eyes wide with fear. He shifted his gaze over to Mai. She was crying, Joey saw her and kicked the merchant again before consoling her. Téa scoured the shop for Mokubah. She found him sitting behind the counter with his fingers in his ears.

She tapped him, "Mokubah?"

He pulled his fingers out, "Huh?"

"What are you doing Mokubah?"

"Seto told me to stay here with my fingers in my ears until it was all over. He didn't want me to see or listen."

"Oh. Well it's over so you can come out now."

Téa escorted Seto's brother out of the silk trader's shop towards Mai's.

In the silk shop, Joey was holding Mai and reassuring her. While the silk trader was begging for her to accept his apologies.

"Please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't-!" he pleaded.

"Oh shut up! You dolt! You meant to harm her business! Just shut up and get the heck out of here before I make you!" Joey snapped.

Seto put a hand on Joey's shoulder and shook his head.

"Joey remember you're in HIS shop." Seto gave the merchant a menacing look, and added, "Be careful what you say about others. You never know what kind of friends they have and what they're capable of."

With that he gently pushed the blonde couple out of the shop, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>When everyone was back at Mai's store they began to reassure Mai. Téa offered to buy twelve new robes, Mokubah even offered to buy some robes. He was growing and was almost level with Téa's eyes, he needed to get bigger robes to fit him. Mai smiled and took them to the back to get fitted. When they were all done she gave them a pouch to put their robes in, and Téa, Mokubah and Seto headed back to the palace.<p>

* * *

><p>At the palace walls, Mokubah gave his older brother a hug. Téa gave him a long kiss, and the two snuck into the palace. Seto waited for their figures to disappear from view before heading back.<p>

Téa was about to go into her chambers when Mokubah stopped her.

"Um, Téa?" he asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"Well, do you know how, um…" his voice died away.

She gave him a good hard look and decided to take him to her chambers. She checked outside her room and in the courtyard in case anyone might be listening. Once she knew it was all clear she sat down with Mokubah in the privacy of her room.

"Now that we are alone, what was that you were trying to say?"

Mokubah still spoke quietly, as if he was still unsure about their privacy, "Do you know how Seto," he spoke his brother's name extra quietly, "is going to get back into the palace with us?"

Téa thought about, minutes went past without either of them speaking. She couldn't come up with anything, but she knew how concerned Mokubah was about it so she reassured him.

"No, I don't." She saw his face fall, and added, "I'm sure he has it all figured out. You know how brilliant he is." Téa gave him a sincere smile, and he smiled back, he seemed full of hope.

"You're right! Thanks Téa, it's just I've had that on my mind for a while. I just couldn't figure it out. Well goodnight, a pretty girl needs her beauty sleep."

Téa blushed at his comment and gave him a hug, "Goodnight Mokubah."

After Mokubah left, Téa changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed. She thought about it again, _"Seto has it all figured out, doesn't he?"_. Téa thought about it a little longer before she dozed off.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank anyone who has been reading this story...I know I haven't updated in forever...sorry about that, I had writer's block along with this disease called laziness, I didn't upload because I had a severe case of laziness...so if you like this story review...if you don't review...and if you're just taking a look at this story...REVIEW! I like reviews they give me the confidence to continue...<strong>


	5. The Plan

**Past is **_**Past **_**- Chapter 5: The Plan**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p>The fact is, Seto <em>does <em>have a plan. It was very thorough and well thought out, much expected from a military tactician. Seto had predicted the Pharaoh's moves, exactly what the Pharaoh would do when Seto's plan would go under way. Seto snickered in his bed, just thinking about victory, then rubbing it in the Pharaoh's face.

He couldn't wait to be back in the palace with his brother and Téa, with the Pharaoh by his side asking for forgiveness up to the point that it would irritate everyone. Seto thought, _"Soon, soon. I will be back where I belong soon enough. You must be patient Seto, do not get too ahead of yourself."_

Seto drifted into a blissful sleep, he dreamed he was back in the palace. Téa was next to him and they were enjoying the garden, then Mokubah came up and started running about, apparently hyper about something. The brunettes just laughed, which made Mokubah look up in awe. He hadn't heard Seto laugh in ages, even if it was just in a dream.

The dream ended when the Pharaoh timidly approached the tall High Priest, with fear filled eyes. Seto smirked at the expression, then his dream became blurry. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, he could hear Joey snoring in a room down the hall. He felt the warmth from the sunlight that was streaming through his window.

Seto walked to the kitchen, on his way he passed the blondes' bedroom. He took a peek inside and saw Mai and Joey hugging each other in their sleep. Seto slowly backed away and instantly thought of Téa, soon enough they would finally be married. He smiled, he wondered if anything would change, if Téa or himself would be different.

After reaching the kitchen, Seto prepared breakfast for the three inhabitants of the house. The smell of the food wafted towards Joey and Mai's bedroom. Once the heavenly scent reached Joey's nostrils, he was alert. He sat up, with Mai still latched onto him. She woke up startled at the abruptness, she let go of Joey.

"Joey? What are you doing?" , she asked him, in a weary tone.

He looked at his wife, sniffed the air and replied, "I smell…food."

Mai rolled her eyes, "You and your stomach, honey, you smell food even when there isn't food."

She gave him a flick on the nose, Joey narrowed his eyes, "I know I'm right. This bad boy," he pointed to his nose, "isn't lying. There is food, and whoever cooked it must be a gourmet chef."

Mai gave her husband a quizzical look, "What's gourmet?"

Joey shrugged with a grin, "I don't know. It sounded right."

He pulled her to her feet, and pulled her out into the kitchen. They stood there in disbelief. Seto was sitting on the counter casually, cooking up what Joey thought was 'gourmet', he acted as if he cooked all his life. When the brunette looked up at the couple, he smirked at the expressions plastered on their faces.

Seto shook his head, a chuckle escaped his lips, "Well, it's about time you two woke up."

Mai was the first to break the trance, "You. You're…cooking? I thought you guys at the palace…I thought you had servants, that cooked everything for you!"

Seto cocked his head, barely containing his amusement, "Why yes, yes we do. I actually took it up to myself to learn how to cook. When I wasn't too busy or when Téa couldn't spend time with me, I would head over to the kitchen. They love me there, apparently I'm a natural cook."

Joey didn't speak, but his intentions were as clear as spring water. He ran over to Seto and gave him an enormous hug, squeezing the High Priest with all his might.

Seto choked, "Joey…Joey…hey, um….buddy…can you let….go for a second? Joey!"

The blonde held on for a minute longer then released his friend. His brown eyes were shining with pride, but his mouth was shining with saliva. Mai handed her husband a towel to wipe his mouth, which was overflowing with drool.

Joey asked sheepishly, "Hey, could I have some of the _delicious _smelling food. I just want to see if it _tastes _as _delicious _as it smells."

Mai looked at him like he was a moron, which Joey was sometimes, while Seto smiled.

"Sure. I mean I cooked it for you. Actually scratch that, if I said that then you'd eat it all. I cooked it for _all _of us."

Mai gave him an appreciative nod, Joey bobbed his head up in down, in hope to get his food faster. Seto served them and they ate. Joey and Mai slowly chewed to savor the insanely amazing taste.

Joey's mouth was full, "Thifh…..ith….ta...beth…breakfath…EVER!"

Mai rubbed the bridge of her nose, in a disgusted tone she scolded Joey, "Joey, how many times have I told you not to speak with your mouth full?"

When Joey started to count using his fingers, she sighed and continued, "Don't count. It's a lot. Just, please, don't talk until after you've swallowed."

Seto snickered at Joey, "Mai, honestly, tell me. What was it about this guy you found so…attractive?"

Joey's face was bruised into a bright red, Mai smirked at his expression.

"Well, Seto. Sometimes, I don't know. Then when I start to doubt him, he goes and does something that makes up for his stupidity. I love him for that."

She gave a shocked Joey a peck on the cheek.

Seto smiled, and thought, _"I wonder what the heck Téa sees in a guy like me…"_

After swallowing, Joey spoke, "Why thank you Mai, and what I was trying to say was, 'This…..is….the…best…breakfast…EVER!' Well it is…"

Seto nodded, "Well you're welcome."

Mai stood up and grabbed their plates and began to wash them, letting the boys talk about 'guy things'.

* * *

><p>At the palace, Téa and Mokubah were bouncing with excitement. They couldn't wait to see Seto again. After they were off of the palace grounds, Mokubah asked Téa a random question.<p>

"Hey Téa?"

"Mhmm?"

In a completely curious tone, he continued, "If Mai makes all of the robes for the nobles, why doesn't she live in the palace?"

Téa gave the boy a long hard look, "What made you think about that?"

Mokubah shrugged innocently, "I don't know. It just popped into my mind."

"Well, I guess it's because she makes robes for the commoners as well as the nobles. So she doesn't want to live in the palace, where she will be restricted to serving only the nobles."

Mokubah gave her a blank look, as if he was still registering her response.

"But Téa, why would she be restricted? Can the Pharaoh really stop someone from doing business?"

Téa shrugged, "I'm not sure, but the Pharaoh has a lot of power resting in his hands. So I guess he can, I don't think its really in his nature though."

"Oh."

They stopped by a stall and bought a few apples, then headed over to Mai's exotic shop.

* * *

><p>When they entered the shop it was almost noon, and Mai was busy scuttling around the shop. She had a few customers examining the wares in her store, waiting to be fitted into newer more fashionable robes. Téa and Mokubah stood back while the customers were fitted, after each one left Mai ushered the two into the back where her home was.<p>

"Busy day today, eh honey?", Joey inquired.

Seto stood and opened his arms to the two guests, who stampeded into them.

Mokubah was grinning ear to ear, and Téa rested her head on Seto's shoulder.

Seto was starting to turn blue, from the pressure of the hug.

Joey came to Seto's rescue, "Hey, um, guys? You're kind of, maybe, possibly, could be, I don't know, squeezing Seto to death."

The two gave, the now blue, Seto a concerned look and released him. Seto's face returned to it's normal color and relief washed over his face. He sent Joey a grateful look.

Seto ruffled his brother's hair, and held Téa around the waist, and spoke, "Well, today is the day."

Téa gave Seto a bewildered look, "What day?"

Seto gave her a cocky grin, "The day I enter the palace."

Everyone in the room gaped at him, but he continued, "No need to be alarmed! I will be going in with a disguise."

Mokubah piped up with curiosity and excitement, "What disguise?"

"I have decided to return as a beggar, the Pharaoh will never suspect it is me. Mai has offered to make a scraggly cloak out of scrap material. I will be hunched over with the hood covering most of my face, except for my mouth. I have decided to use this voice."

Seto spoke in an unfamiliar voice, and Téa who wasn't looking at Seto, but was rather thinking about the plan looked up when he started to speak. Just to make sure it was him speaking, it was him, she could feel his chest rumble as well, when he spoke.

"Wow…Seto that's…that's completely…I don't know…." Téa said, trying to offer some sort of response.

"Deceptive?" Mai offered.

"Yes, deceptive." Téa agreed.

The other nodded. Seto grinned, and Mai went to work on the cloak while the others conversed. Mokubah ended up asking Mai the question he asked Téa earlier.

"Hey Mai?"

"Yes?" she asked, not looking up from her work.

"I was wondering…why you don't live in the palace when you make all the robes for the nobles?"

Mai stopped, and looked at the raven haired boy, she winked at him, "Maybe I haven't been offered. If I was offered I guess I would decline."

Mokubah's eyes widened, "Why would you refuse?"

Mai smirked, "Well, I like the city. There's so much to do. Everyday is filled with new things. I don't know what 'Palace life' is like, I doubt I'd be able to adjust."

Mokubah replied heartily, "Well, we run around in the garden! We eat in the banquet chambers! Each servant and member living in the palace get their own chamber! Well, it depends. If you're more superior, then you don't share your room, but the servants share with at least one other person."

Mai gave the boy an interested look, "Really now? What about married couples?"

"Oh, they usually just sleep in the same chamber. Unless it's the pharaoh, he has concubines, and will eventually get a wife for a queen. So the queen would have her own chamber, and the pharaoh will have his own chamber, and the concubines share their chambers. The pharaoh might call a concubine to sleep with him instead of the queen."

Mai cocked her head, "What do you think Mokubah?"

"About what?"

"About the whole concubine ordeal."

"Oh, well I think it's very stupid. I mean why would you have other women sleep with you if you have a wife you could be sleeping with? It makes no sense! It just makes the Pharaoh seem greedy. It's sick."

Mai nodded her head, while Téa who had been listening to their conversation intently, held Seto closer. She did not want to return to the palace where the Pharaoh Yami was, not without Seto.

Seto and Joey were in a heated discussion about getting back at the Pharaoh. Téa just looked at the ground, and listened to what the others were talking about. This went on for another few minutes until Mai announced she finished the cloak.

"Alright! I'm done! Seto come here, let me see if it fits. You never know with those long legs of yours."

Seto hunched over like he would as the beggar, and pulled the hood over his face. It fit him perfectly, the others nodded and smiled approvingly.

* * *

><p>Back at the palace, Yami was pacing back and forth in his throne room. The room seemed more empty, even with the others who bore the millennium items. They all seemed to be whispering, Ishizu seemed to have had an unclear vision. The Pharaoh paid no heed, he went on pacing, his thoughts were elsewhere.<p>

Téa, the blue eyed brunette, became even more deceptive. One night he called her to sleep with him, when he was waiting the door opened and one of his concubines entered. The Pharaoh sent her back and requested for Téa again, only to get the same result. This had been a recurring event for the past two weeks. Yami didn't remember seeing Téa around the palace, the only times he saw her were during breakfast and dinner. Even then, she acted as if he didn't exist.

She still had a brooding look on her face but it turned to joy when she saw Mokubah. The Pharaoh let out an irritated growl, frightening the others in the room. _"Mokubah," _he thought, _"Seto's infuriating younger brother. Of course she would be spending time with him. She wants to seem as if she is closer to her beloved Seto. Seto…Seto…SETO!" _

Outside of his thoughts, the Pharaoh was growling and hissing and making other guttural noises, that kings shouldn't make in the presence of others. The other people inside the room quickly scurried away from the enraged Pharaoh.

Back inside of his thoughts, _"Seto, Seto, Seto. It's always about him. HIM! I'm the king here! He's just a priest! Correction. The HIGH Priest. Why does everyone care about him? It's just Seto!"_

Yami thought about it longer, it was true. Seto was just the High Priest, but he had done so much for the country during Yami's time of reign. He was an excellent strategist, he easily solved major crime problems in the city. The Pharaoh had no idea how, perhaps it was the way he trained the guards. It didn't matter much to the Pharaoh, but it did matter much to the city. With the guards inadequately trained, the crimes were rising higher and higher. The war efforts did nothing, Egypt was crumbling in Yami's fingers. Without Seto, everything was, it just was. Everything was falling without the High Priest there to pick it up.

* * *

><p>Heading towards the palace was Téa, Mokubah, and some strange beggar. They wouldn't arrive until dawn, purposely of course. Seto wanted his entrance to be as big as possible. He wanted the truth to be heard, he wanted the Pharaoh's injustices out in the open. Seto wanted the Pharaoh exposed for what he was.<p>

In short, all Seto wanted, was revenge...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright, I updated faster this time...I hope you're excited to see what happens at the palace. Of course you are! That's why you're reading this right? Anyway, thanks for reading, please review!

-EggrollEmpress


	6. The Beggar

**Past is **_**Past **_**- Chapter 6: The Beggar**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…**

Yami woke up, he looked around his chambers blearily, there were still a few more hours until dawn. He remembered last night, his eyes scoured the banquet chamber. His target was one specific blue eyed brunette woman. The sneaky conniving, gah! He was better off not thinking ill thoughts of her. Recently he had been seeing her more infrequently than ever, he had even cancelled councils so he could catch a glimpse of the beautiful Téa.

It didn't matter, he never saw her anyway. Leaving the Pharaoh depressed and grumpy for the rest of the day. Many of the palace inhabitants fled when they saw the Pharaoh approach. He was brooding and many believed that he had finally broke down, and was insane. He didn't even summon concubines anymore, when one showed up one evening he threw a tantrum, scaring the poor girl out of her mind.

Even the Pharaoh's council avoided him, and warned others he was ill, as an excuse for his behavior. Some believed the Pharaoh was poisoned one night, others believed it was an omen for the late High Priest. Only a few knew that it was because of the Pharaoh's sick infatuation with the High Priest's lover, Téa.

The entire palace was in turmoil with the king in such a distraught state. It was so difficult to get anything done, without seeking his council, which would eventually end in mental scarring and fear. All of the members of his council had given up hope, including Ishizu, who always believed he would recover.

The answer was clear, they needed to find Téa, and fast before it was too late.

* * *

><p>It was time for the breakfast feast at the palace, promptly held at dawn everyday. Yami scanned the room for Téa, he scowled when he realized she was not there. The pharaoh sauntered over to the head of the table where his council sat, Ishizu watched him worriedly. This could not continue, it wasn't healthy for the ruler of the country to be mentally ill.<p>

As Yami began to eat his meal, everyone in the room glanced at him and each other, wondering who would be the victim of the pharaoh's tantrum today. Yami was about to take his first bite when the doors suddenly were opened, everyone looked up startled.

The guard apologized for the intrusion, "My king, sincere apologies, but we have guests. They would not leave until they spoke."

Yami raised a brow, with curiosity he responded, "Let them enter…"

Téa entered, walking along side of her was Mokubah, they sat at their usual seats at the far end of the table. Behind them not five feet was a scraggly dressed man, hunched over, to match his crooked back he had a crooked smile.

Yami stood rage flared in his violet irises, "Téa what is the meaning of allowing a _beggar_ sit at my table! This is an insult!"

Téa narrowed her eyes, "It is more insulting to have the ruler of this kingdom, deprive a citizen a chance to speak, even more insulting not allowing him to have a small morsel of your more than adequate enough meal!"

Yami was surprised at her outburst, along with everyone else. He was about to grab her hair and pull her to his chambers to be punished, but the beggar stood.

He held up his hand, "Now please, I did not come here for trouble," he gave the pharaoh a disbelieving smile, "I came here to help."

Yami scoffed, yet was intrigued, "Help?"

The beggar's smile turned into a tight thin line, "Of course, the great king hasn't seen his beloved city dissolve into crime and disgusting filth. He was more focused on eating more bread than he can chew."

Yami slammed his fist on the table, everyone jumped along with the food on his plate, "That is quite enough! You come into my house,"

The beggar corrected, "Palace."

Yami gritted his teeth, "_Palace_, and you decide to insult me! And eat my food? How dare you! Guards!"

The beggar interrupted, "Pharaoh! Have you not heard what I said? I came here to help! HELP! Kicking me back to the curb is not going to help you put Egypt back on its feet!"

Yami paused, "…Well then. What should I do?"

The beggar sat down and began to fill his plate with food, "First eat breakfast, it is the most important meal of the day."

Yami grumbled at the grimy man sitting at the opposite end of the table, eating his food, and talking back to him.

* * *

><p>After breakfast was over, the Pharaoh escorted his council, the beggar, Téa, and Mokubah to the council chambers.<p>

The Pharaoh stood at his throne with his arms crossed, as he glared and flared his nostrils at Téa, Mokubah, and the beggar.

The council muttered amongst themselves, but quieted when the Pharaoh yelled.

"What is the meaning of this! Why have you brought this beggar here! What could he possibly do to help the Egyptian Empire!" he aimed his angry outburst more towards Téa, but also Mokubah.

"WHAT COULD HE POSSIBLY DO? WHAT COULD HE POSSIBLY DO? What could he do? Oh I am not sure, you know it is not like he lives outside of the palace walls, he doesn't know what life is like for the poor, what kind of crime there is on the streets, but you do! Of course you do! You are the Pharaoh!"

Téa seemed to hurl this argument out of thin air. Yami gritted his teeth in frustration, she did have a point.

Yami turned to the beggar, who apparently had been smirking the entire time stopped.

"What help do you plan on offering?"

The beggar brushed his scraggly clothes, "Just some suggestions you may find pleasing for your situations."

The pharaoh held his chin with his forefinger and thumb, obviously intrigued, "Go on…"

The beggar began to pace and spoke in a more business like tone, "For starters, you might want to bring back your old guards."

"What's wrong with the guards?" Yami asked this even though he already knew the answer.

"You haven't seen the increased crime like I have, you can't go down a single block where there isn't a pick pocket at least. The occasional murderer, and rapist."

"Disgusting!"

"It is, I hate to say it, but I must. Your old guards were better, but now they are off fighting in foreign countries. Bring them back! These new guards seem less satisfactorily trained to handle crimes. Who trained the old guards, did you fire them?"

Yami sighed, "The late High Priest was the one who trained them."

"I see…so who trained the new ones?"

Yami glared, "I did! Do you think I am that incompetent to train my own soldiers?"

The beggar held his hands up in surrender, "I never said that. I just suggested that you bring back your old guards, or train your new guards better. Why are the old ones fighting elsewhere anyway?"

"They were needed to fight our enemies. It is for a noble cause."

"That cause is as noble as my -"

"There is no need to speak in such way around royalty!" Téa insisted.

"Of course, my lady. My apologies, pharaoh. If it wouldn't bother you too much, I would gladly train your guards, well enough that they can control the chaos and crime of our city."

"That sounds like an interesting offer but how can I be sure you can train them properly?"

The beggar crossed his arms, and smirked, "Pharaoh, are you trained to fight?"

"Indeed."

"Would you mind if I demonstrated my skills, with you?"

"…not at all."

Within seconds the beggar had the pharaoh pinned underneath him in a headlock.

While he was still pinned, the pharaoh responded, "I see- erm…perhaps you could train them now?"

After releasing the pharaoh, the beggar made a weak bow, "Of course my pharaoh. Best to get rid of the crime as soon as possible!"

The pharaoh grunted weakly, "Yes."

* * *

><p>The pharaoh led the three to the barracks, the beggar announced that he would be training them.<p>

Many laughed, one stood, "You must be joking! You are nothing but a pathetic beggar! What military training could you possibly have?"

The beggar countered, with a smirk, "You are a pathetic soldier, who does not know how to detain the crime and chaos of us pathetic beggars. Save your insults for someone who is less skilled than something like you."

The soldier sat down, his face becoming redder by the second. He received laughs and hoots from his friends.

"The pharaoh himself finds my skills worthy enough to train you morons properly, make the best of it. One day of training and no rest might make you tougher."

There was a chorus of groans, "Now that's what I love hearing."

* * *

><p>The pharaoh along with the other two left the barracks, and headed towards the garden.<p>

"Where did you find that man?"

Mokubah leaned up casually against a pillar, "Why do you care, soon enough our lovely kingdom will get back in order. And my brother will come back, and we'll all live in peace."

Téa nodded in agreement, while Yami chuckled, "You believe your brother will return? No one has heard from him for over two months!"

Téa's eyes filled with rage, "And within those two months, what has happened? The guards go to fight in another country, they are replaced with new guards who cannot contain the crime and seem to not care what happens, just as long as they get paid! Egypt, believe it or not, is deteriorating in _your_ hands! Without Seto here to play maid, cleaning up all your messes, we have chaos and turmoil in the city!"

Yami was taken back from her response, yet persisted, "What if Seto does not return? Such hard times for you, and what a harsh way to leave his one true love! Surely a man willing to ditch before he's hitched is not worthy of your hand Téa, I'd hate to see you heartbroken."

Téa crossed her arms and raised her chin into the air, "Unlike you, I still believe Seto will come. When he does you will be sorry."

Téa turned on her heel, and Mokubah followed her, both of their chins high in the air full of defiance. Yami sighed and sat in the grass thinking of what to do next.

* * *

><p>The next day the beggar returned with the retrained guards, they seemed more threatening. They practiced their new found skills to the pharaoh and his council, proving that they were taught more amply to stop crime on the streets.<p>

The pharaoh nodded in approval, the council smiled. Within the week the crime rates lowered greatly, and all it took was more proper training. These newer guards were almost as skilled as their predecessors, _almost_.

After the dinner feast, the pharaoh asked to speak to the beggar, who obliged.

"Is there something I can help you with, Pharaoh?"

The pharaoh grimaced, "Yes….what-er….what is our next move?"

Yami didn't like the idea of turning to a lesser, a beggar really, for any sort of advice. At this point though, he was becoming desperate.

The beggar smirked, "Aren't questions like these, used for your council? That's their whole purpose, right?"

"…Perhaps. I usually went to my High Priest for advice, this is ridiculous! You said you would help, well you have, so I'd like to hear more of your ideas."

"You want _my _opinion? _My_ advice?" he asked disbelievingly.

Yami sighed, "Yes…I do."

"Wow…well, I was thinking that we could bring back our soldiers from the foreign countries. It is pointless to let them be slaughtered for no real or good enough reason."

"I'm sure I can handle that."

"Excellent, the only other thing I ask of you is..."

The beggar paused for a moment, Yami stamped his foot in impatience, "Is what?"

The beggar sighed, "Is that you make an announcement to the whole city, who helped you."

"Wh-WHAT?" the pharaoh stammered.

"You heard me." The beggar crossed his arms.

Yami laughed, "You must be joking! That is the most absurd thing I've ever heard! No way am I doing that! To diminish my image to the people!"

The beggar asked blackly, "Why not? After all I've done for you! You choose to be selfish with achievements that aren't yours to begin with!"

The pharaoh scoffed, "You expect me to address the entire kingdom to say, "The man who has helped me rid of the crime and scum of the city is…a beggar!"

The beggar uncrossed his arms, clenched his left fist and jabbed the king in the chest with his right hand, "Indeed I do. It is the least you could do, actually admitting you didn't train your guards."

Yami glared at the finger piercing his chest, "Fine. I will address your achievements to the kingdom tomorrow. Prepare yourself to be seen by anyone and everyone you have and ever will meet."

The beggar nodded with a grunt and left the pharaoh. Yami sighed at the thought him embarrassing himself in front of the entire kingdom. As the beggar walked away, a smirk was plastered on his face.

Seto's plan was about to unfold, for all to see...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey guys! I'm sorry about the long wait, but this story is about to come to an end. Finally! I've already finished over half of the next chapter, so hopefully I'll have that up before 2012. It feels weird to think it is the end of the year already, well anyway I hope to wrap up this fic before the end of the year. You could wish me luck by giving me some feedback and tell me what would be a great way to end this story. Thanks for sticking around!


	7. Exposé

**Past is **_**Past **_**- Chapter 7: Exposé**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…**

Seto woke up, he felt excited, yet he learned to smother his emotions. Emotions can show weakness, with weakness comes failure, failing was not an option for Seto.

Finally after these long months, his plan would unfold. How bittersweet his victory would taste. Very soon everything was about to pay off…

* * *

><p>Téa woke up, she was nervous, anything could happen. Seto could be revealed too soon, or too late. Everything had to be precise. She really didn't want the plan to be sabotaged, although the chances of being sabotaged were highly unlikely due to the minuscule amount of people who knew the plan, Téa still worried about it.<p>

She couldn't help but feel fear for Seto, his plan, and possibly his safety…

* * *

><p>Mokubah woke up, feeling hungry. He didn't really worry about anything since he was a kid, he was more excited to see his brother's plan come into action. Mokubah knew the plan would work, because his brother was a genius.<p>

Seto's revenge was something he looked forward to…

* * *

><p>Yami woke up, he was anxious, he was going to exploit the fact he couldn't even maintain order in his own kingdom. Rather embarrassing, some might call it a publicity stunt for the people to like him more, because his faults make him more down-to-earth. Faults were not supposed to be in kings.<p>

The pharaoh could sense something bad was going to happen, to some unlucky soul, and he had a pretty good hunch that soul was him…

* * *

><p>The palace guard called, "My king! The people have arrived, they are waiting for your speech!"<p>

"Thank you…" the pharaoh replied as he nervously stepped out on his platform to face the people.

* * *

><p>Joey shoved through the crowd, Mai gripped his arm as he plowed to the front.<p>

"See Mai? I told you I'd get us good seats!" he grinned.

Mai smiled, "Yes Joey, you are quite the negotiator."

* * *

><p>The pharaoh glanced over to the beggar who stood by his right side, where Seto used to always be. It felt strange having someone else stand there, that was Seto's spot.<p>

The crowd quieted as the pharaoh raised his arms, "My people! I have called you here today, to admit to all of you, that I have not been too great of a ruler."

Joey muttered to Mai, "Understatement of the millennia…"

Mai snickered and smacked his arm playfully.

Yami continued, "Especially, these past two months. So I had help to put Egypt back on its feet. This man!" he gestured to the beggar, who stepped forward, "He was the one who helped us get back on our feet."

The crowd slowly erupted into cheers and applause, the beggar smiled. Yami turned to the savior, "Tell us, what is your name?"

"It's alright, it is of no importance." the beggar answered modestly.

"Why of course it is! The savior of this country needs his name to be heard for all to know! Tell us, who are you?" the pharaoh persisted.

The beggar approached the pharaoh, and whispered fiercely, "Surely you already know me!"

Yami watched fearfully as he walked to the front of the platform and held his arms out to the people, "Why, Pharaoh, no, Yami! You've known me your whole life!"

The beggar threw away his scraggly cloak, revealing Seto, who stood tall and straight and at a frightening height of over six feet. He smirked as the whole kingdom gasped, Yami's face paled. The guards he retrained bowed in respect to the returning high priest.

Seto turned to face his former best friend, his icy azure eyes locked with Yami's violet. Seto's glared ice daggers of guilt into Yami's soul.

The king stammered in disbelief, "S-Seto?"

Seto turned back to face the people, who all seemed to be holding their breath expecting something unexpected.

"Yes Pharaoh. It is I. The man you _betrayed_! Here, ALIVE. This man, your king, is nothing more than a pig! He couldn't keep his hands off of a woman already betrothed, to ME. He betrayed me, a lifelong friend and right-hand man, over a woman! Without me, this kingdom would become complete anarchy! So once again I had to clean up his mess, because he was incapable of doing so himself. He has become dependent upon me, I do the work and he gets the praise."

In the crowd there was murmuring, comments such as 'That explains everything!', 'That is terrible!', and 'So that's why the high priest disappeared!' found their way up to the platform.

Seto turned to face Yami who was looked like he had just experienced a mind crush. He smirked at the expression, he savored the moment by taking a mental picture.

Seto added menacingly, "Isn't that right, brother?"

Yami shook his head slightly, and swallowed, "Seto, where have you been?"

Seto furrowed his brow, "What do you care? You wanted me out of the picture, wasn't it as great as you thought it would be?"

The pharaoh fell to his knees and pinched his eyes shut to hold back his tears, he pleaded, "Seto…I am so regretful! You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you that after you abandoned me…I could not stand my own presence."

Seto looked into the clear sky, the wind ruffled his chestnut hair, "Guilt is a powerful thing, a very difficult emotion to harbor…"

Yami bowed respectfully to Seto, "Forgive me! Brother! Forgive me, Seto please…"

Seto sharply snapped his head towards the pathetic looking pharaoh, Yami winced as Seto spoke, "Why? Why should I forgive you?"

There were shouts from the crowd suggesting Seto do harm to the king, others pleaded he should be merciful to the pharaoh's wrongdoings.

Someone called out from the crowd in response to Seto's question, "Why? Because he is the king, the ruler of Egypt!"

Seto directed his stare to where the voice came from. There stood a man with brown hair that was pointed in the front, he seemed frightened that Seto seemed to pinpoint his outcry. Seto narrowed his eyes and bore his eyes into the other man's, and smirked.

"Tell me sir, what was he when I was not here? Did you not see what happened to the infrastructure of this precious city without me here to help balance the order?"

The man gulped, and Seto continued, addressing the entire assembly this time, "Have any of you seen the difference from when I aided your king, to when I was gone?"

When no response came, he pointed to the king, "What was he without me here to guide? What happened to the peace of the city after I left? Was he able to maintain the balance? The answer my good people is, no. He was not."

Seto turned to look at the weeping pharaoh, "He was nothing without me. Eventually he started to go mad from his onus and his infatuation with my lovely bride, Téa…"

Some brave soul in the mass of people dared to ask the question, "High Priest! What…what exactly did the pharaoh do to betray you?"

Seto faced the people and closed his eyes, embracing the wind that seemed to envelop him, he spoke almost inaudibly yet everyone could hear.

"He…was jealous…of me and my lover…he wished to have her as his own…I…stood in the way…"

Seto furrowed his brows and tightened his jaw as he remembered everything, "He had to get me out of the picture…so he would go to her chambers every night…and try to persuade her to leave me…for him…"

There were gasps and sounds of pity from the crowd, Seto smiled at his next memory, "She would constantly refuse…she cared too much for me to leave for even the king…she came to me and told me what he was doing…"

Téa became misty eyed hearing the story through her lover's point of view, she walked to him and embraced him. Seto returned her hug and continued his story.

"We decided to have our wedding sooner than planned…this angered the king even more…his attempts were increased…one night I caught him…and I left…"

Yami fell to his knees, he rested his weight on his palms and knees. He was so stricken from it all, he raised his tear stained face to look at the crowd. They all seemed displeased, at the least, with his actions. Seto received looks of pity from them, Yami felt the warm trickle of fresh tears down his cheeks again. Just thinking that Seto was back, he wouldn't have to worry about waking up and not seeing anymore! He was here, right here, and he wasn't going to leave! He began to cry tears of joy, joy that his long-time friend was back.

Téa looked at the Pharaoh, his eyes were red and puffy, but he seemed to be smiling. She was snapped out of her thoughts when someone called out.

"Retribution! Retribution! He must be punished!"

Seto stared off into the distance, he pondered the idea. He always reminded himself when he was constructing his plan to not punish the king. At least not in the way the people intended. Seto was not like that in nature, he did not want to build an image of him being one who punishes.

Joey turned around he saw the man who called out, he scowled at who he saw, the silk trader. How he hated that man! Joey clenched his fist, he really couldn't hold back his anger at the trader.

Joey face the man and let him have it, "Hey! Why don't you shut up! Just because you like the idea, doesn't mean that's what he deserves!"

The silk trader gulped at the sight of Joey, he countered, "You're one to talk!"

Joey's face reddened with anger, "What did you say? I'm not the High Priest, he probably has a more civilized way to resolve his problems!"

The silk trader decided to shut up, arguing like this wouldn't solve anything, it would just draw more attention to him. In fact he heard someone behind him whisper about him touching customers, not the attention he wanted. Seto listened to his friend's argument with the irritating trader.

The High Priest raised his hands, "No."

Everyone stopped and looked at him, time seemed to slow down. Seto looked down, and sighed. He worked very hard to get to this climatic point, he was not going to ruin it by diminishing his aura as a man who seeks violence as the punishment of wrongdoings.

That was not who Seto was, that was not what he wanted. No, Seto knew who he was, and he knew what he wanted. He was the High Priest of Egypt, all Seto wanted was to live in peace with his beloved and brother, and for the king to learn from this to, hopefully, improve upon it.

Téa, Yami, Mokubah, Joey, Mai, the council, and citizens watched Seto carefully, in awe and curiosity.

Seto repeated himself, "No…I will not do any such thing. I wanted the pharaoh to learn from this…I wanted him to improve himself from this lesson…I wanted him to understand life without me…I wanted to help…"

Everyone seemed to be filled with the air of understanding and respect for the high priest's refusal to stoop to a lower and more violent level. Seto turned to look at Yami, the pharaoh gave him a grateful look. They exchanged smiles, Seto escorted his brother and Téa back inside the palace. The other palace members followed their lead.

A guard shouted to the people, "You may return to your homes!"

* * *

><p>Yami walked into the garden where he saw Seto enjoying himself with Téa and Mokubah. He didn't want to intrude, so he watched for a bit. The brunettes enjoyed each others company, Mokubah began to run around visibly excited to have his brother back. That's when Yami heard it, Seto laughed. He actually laughed! Mokubah looked up at his older brother with such fascination, Téa smiled and rested her head on his chest. It had been a while since the pharaoh heard Seto laugh, it was good to hear.<p>

Yami felt this would be the best time to intrude, he cautiously approached. He couldn't help but feel afraid, he hoped it wasn't too visible. Seto saw him coming and smirked, which made Yami even more frightened, but he tried to keep himself composed.

"Seto.."

Seto arched a brow, "Yes?"

Yami smiled to see him, "Its you! You're really here!"

"Yes it is me, and I am here, and I don't plan on leaving." he smiled.

Yami's questions all overflowed, "How did you do it? Where did you go? What happened to you? Was everything okay? Where did you get the idea to be a beggar? How did I not realize it was you?"

The last question was more to himself than Seto, but the High Priest laughed.

Yami beamed at Seto's laugh, "It really is good to have you back with us Seto. Life was hell without you."

Seto smirked, "I'll bet it was."

Téa chimed in, "It was."

Yami nodded, "…I'm terribly sorry…to both of you. I- I really shouldn't have intervened with the love you two share. It was wrong for me to try and shatter what was indestructible. Please…will you both forgive me?"

Seto and Téa exchanged looks, with a smile they faced the king.

The High Priest began, "Of course, but,"

Téa finished, "Under one condition."

Yami gave the brunettes a skeptical look, "What is it?"

Mokubah popped in, "Yeah! What is it?"

Seto's brother obviously was not included in this part of the plan, only because Seto figured he would enjoy the surprise.

Seto ruffled his brother's hair, and Téa explained, "Our condition is…"

"Is? Is what?"

Seto cut in, "You have to get rid of all your concubines!"

Téa snickered, "And you have to get a wife! Its been too long, Egypt needs a queen!"

Mokubah began to laugh, so much he fell on his back and began to roll back and forth. Yami's eyes widened, this was the second mind crush of the day. Seto gave his brother, who was still laughing an rolling, a concerned look.

"Mokubah…Mokubah…Mokubah!"

He sat up, "Huh?"

"Why are you rolling around, laughing?"

"That was a hilarious joke!"

"What? We were being absolutely serious!"

"…Oh."

Yami shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Are- are you serious?"

Téa narrowed her eyes, and spoke with a serious tone, "Yes. Why wouldn't we be serious?"

The king stood there for a moment actually thinking of a reason. He realized that maybe this was for the better anyway.

"Of course you can do this, right? I mean you're the king of Egypt!" Seto taunted.

The pharaoh looked Seto in the eye and nodded. He would start tonight. Getting rid of the concubines would be easy, but getting a wife after Seto's entrance, now that would be difficult.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys! I think I have maybe two more chapters left with this story. Sadly I didn't make my deadline of 1/1/2012, but better late than never, right? Well thanks for reading, and please review! I might be writing a few oneshots before I update any of my chaptered stories. Well enjoy!


	8. Royal Rage

**Past is **_**Past **_**- Chapter 8: Royal Rage**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…**

* * *

><p>Yami woke up refreshed, he had just spent the first night concubine free. Meaning he had fired all of his concubines, he had completed half of his deal, in one night! All he had to do now was find a woman he thought of as suitable to be the queen of Egypt as well as his wife.<p>

This would be challenging, after the whole fiasco yesterday, most women probably despised him. The king groaned, this could take months, years more likely before any woman in the city would even consider being his wife.

Hoping that the word hadn't spread to other countries, he could possible marry a noble daughter. After dressing, the king walked to his usual seat at breakfast, shuffling quickly in an attempt to avoid eye contact. When his back turned the crowd stared at him, glared at him, bore holes the size of the king's ridiculous hair into his back.

He sighed, he held his hand in front of his face, as he rested his elbow on the table. Suddenly the large stone doors opened, and Seto entered with his lover and brother in tow, his blue robes flowing majestically. The room erupted into quiet murmurs then cheers and applause, Pharaoh inwardly scowled, but feebly smiled at the tall man approaching.

Seto bowed slightly, Mokubah and Téa followed suit. The High Priest crossed his arms, his Millennium rod tucked securely, as he smirked boastfully at the king.

"Pleasant morning isn't it my king? It was so peaceful last night, I didn't hear any noises, at ALL." Yami gulped, Seto leaned in closer, "No moans, or squeals or shrieks of pleasure. I slept contentedly last night, did you?"

"Good morning to you as well Seto. I…did have a pleasant rest last night."

Seto leaned back, "That's good news sir, you'll need energy for what I have planned for you today."

Yami quirked a brow, "What do you mean High Priest?"

Seto narrowed his eyes, "Cut the formalities Yami. I'm not here for small talk. We can save that for pleasantries in the garden."

Yami stood angered, "I will not be spoken to in such rude behavior!"

Seto stood straighter, he towered over the king slouching or standing straight, he decided to make the king feel small and overpowered.

"Rude behavior? Speak for yourself!" he spat, "You acted like such a swine, but you are willing to brush into under the rug so quietly."

Yami crossed his arms, "And rightly so! It was a moment of weakness-"

"What? Not used to having everything you want? Sorry _king_, but there are some things in the world that aren't going to be handed to you on a silver platter."

"Why you-!"

"Or perhaps you prefer gold?" Seto laughed darkly, before swiftly turning on his heel and leading his party out of the hall. The Pharaoh stood there bewildered, as everyone else stared at him intently, awaiting his course of action in response of being metaphorically bitch-slapped.

The king stared at each and everyone in the room, he gave them a look that frightened them to the point of wanting to run away, but instead they looked down and continued to eat quietly. The Pharaoh gave each of them a blank stare, that drove straight into their souls, as if he was staring at their darkest inmost secrets and thoughts.

Yami sat down and ate his fill, the entire time he wore an expressionless mask, allowing no emotion to escape. He would join Seto later, he needed the High Priest's aid and council in order to find a worthy female.

* * *

><p>The Pharaoh left the palace, cloaked. He found Seto in the town, he was sitting at a fountain, disguised obviously, and he was passing out food to the hungry children of the city. It was heartwarming thought, how he wished he could do what Seto had been doing.<p>

When the children departed, Yami approached. With Seto's hooded disguise, the only feature you could see was his mouth, which was upturned in a smirk.

"Pharaoh. I noticed you over half an hour ago. As soon as you entered the city, I noticed you. Your disguise has flaws, if you meant not to be detected by me."

The king pulled his cloak tighter, clearing his throat, "Seto, I did not come here to banter-"

Seto stood and started making little hand gestures, resembling an mouth flapping open and closed.

"'Seto I didn't come here to banter…' blah blah blah. I already know why you're here. You want my help."

Yami smirked, that was the Seto he knew, at least two steps ahead of everything, "Precisely. I'm proud to have you as my council."

Seto scoffed, and began walking through the stalls, with the king in tow, "You lost my council for some time, which left our home in tumult. I wish not to repeat this discretion, but if need be, I shall."

"Thank you Seto."

Seto stopped at a florist stall, and purchased an array of flowers, "Whatever. So you wish to find a woman?"

"Yes."

Seto led the king to a secluded region in the bustling market place, "A difficult task you're asking me to mend."

The tall man sat on the ground and pulled out an apple from his pocket, Yami crossed his arms, "Of course, I come only to the best. Tell me I have not found an inadequate person for this."

Seto looked up, he had a half smile, "Now Pharaoh, you and I both know that I am the only one who can help you. With the event yesterday, I doubt anyone else really wants to be seen with you."

Yami scowled and took a seat next the ever so correct High Priest.

"Yes, well, that may be true, but I came for help and advice, not to be reprimanded. We were great friends before, I realize our trust is like parchment, once beautiful and clean, now smeared with the ugly truth and crumpled with lies and hate."

Seto held up a hand, "My king, I believe the analogy you are in need of is a glass jar."

"A glass jar?"

"Yes, our trust was once beautiful and visible. Now it has been dropped and shattered, only a few small parts remain. From those small remnants we must rise again. I doubt things will be the same as our youth for some time. For we simply do not have enough sand."

Seto and Yami laughed, "How true. Forgive me my friend, I am cursed with guilt, and I feel that no matter how many times I admit my fault of impulsive obsession, my infatuation drove me to madness. She was meant for you, I have come to terms with that, and the fact not everything in the world is meant for me the king."

Seto chomped his apple, he smirked, "Good my pharaoh, very good. Now we can begin…"

* * *

><p>Seto walked past stalls, and talked, "You see, you must find a woman of beauty and sense, as well as leadership skills. The people will praise a strong willed woman. She'll be seen as a protective motherly figure. It will make them feel secure in your hands."<p>

The Pharaoh merely nodded, soaking in the advice he so willingly asked for. Seto approached a silk shop, and turned to the Pharaoh, "I believe, marrying a commoner would put the people back on your side."

Yami froze, after a few moments, he spluttered, "Wh-what?! A…commoner?! Seto, you must be _joking_. I am the _king_."

"And I am the king's council, you asked for help, aid has been presented, whether or not you use it to your advantage is your business." Seto walked into the shop, a blonde woman approached. Her violet eyes shimmered with an amount of indecisiveness, but she quickly smiled at the sight of Seto.

"Seto! What a pleasant surprise. I see you've brought…"

Seto nodded, "Mai, yes he's here. Where's Joey?"

Mai pointed to the back of the shop, "Where else?"

Seto smirked, and walked briskly to the kitchen. The pharaoh half smiled at the businesswoman, before following Seto.

Seto snatched the sandwich from Joey hands, before he even had a bite. Joey jumped up and fumed, "Hey! Gimme that!"

Seto held it above his head, "Calm down. I need information."

Joey grabbed the sandwich, and sat down, "About…?"

"Your sister's friend, Kisara?"

Joey munched, after chewing thoughtfully he swallowed, "Oh yeah, her. What about her?"

"The king needs a queen."

Joey snorted, "Who needs him?"

Seto sighed and sat down, "Well, my plan involves Yami marrying a commoner, it will gain their trust back. Where is she?"

Joey finished eating, and turned to the king, "I hope you like handfuls."

The pharaoh gulped, and Seto crossed his arms, "Joey."

"She's with my sister and Tristan. She works with that guy, you know? The one I hate?"

"That could be anyone."

"What's his face…Duke! Yeah him, she helps him out sometimes, I say check my sister's place first, then that shop."

"Thanks Joey."

* * *

><p>Seto knocked on the door, Tristan soon answered it.<p>

"Seto! It's been some time! I was kind of hoping to talk to you after the whole thing yester-" he abruptly bowed at the sight of Yami, "Pharaoh. The whole thing yesterday." he continued on as if nothing happened.

Seto shook his hand, "Tristan. Maybe later, I came inquiring about Kisara."

Tristan scratched his head, "Kisara? Aren't you already betrothed?"

Seto snorted, "Of course, this is not my business, it is that of the king's."

Yami cleared his throat, "I'm searching for the future queen of Egypt."

Tristan tried to muffle his snort, Yami raised a brow, "My apologies, king. It's just with everything yesterday, you've lost the infatuation of Kisara's interests."

"Wh-what?" Yami looked at the man bewildered, "This woman had interest in me?"

He laughed, "You are the king aren't you?" he turned to Seto, "He acts like no woman has envied the noblewomen in the palace."

A red-headed woman poked her head around the corner, "Tristan? Oh my!" she quickly bowed, "Pharaoh. Hello Seto! It has been quite a while."

Seto smiled with a nod, "I know, how are you?"

"Just fine, really. You want to see Kisara don't you?" she smiled and cocked her head to the side knowingly. Seto nodded, and the pharaoh continued to watch, "Well, she's been sulking about since your event yesterday."

The Pharaoh looked at the red-head, "Why?"

She let out a laugh like the tinkling of a bell, "She had quite the crush on you, your majesty. She was pretty disappointed with the scandal at the palace."

He looked down in shame, but looked up abruptly when a soft voice spoke up. She had dazzling blue eyes and the finest white hair, it was almost as long as her own height.

"Is it really the Pharaoh? …your majesty." she bowed, but he pulled her into a standing position.

"Never bow for me…ever. You must be the Kisara I've heard so much about."

Her cheeks pinked slightly, "I am Kisara." She quickly turned away, avoiding eye contact, "Pharaoh,"

"Yes?"

"I am ashamed of you."

Yami looked downcast, "As am I."

"Good." It was Seto's voice. "Kisara, we would like to invite you to the palace for dinner."

She looked up incredulously, after a moment she smiled, "When?"

"Tonight."

"Oh, well- I…you see…"

Serenity placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm ba-ack! *sing song** voice*Pharaoh's got a suitor, maybe? Perhaps? Hopefully. I'll wrap this up soon.


End file.
